Princess and The Soldier
by Eywa2017
Summary: All my life I knew I was different from others around me. I am Rhea Rajput. I am from India. Till yesterday I thought my dad died in a car crash in America. But today my mom told me something that shook my foundation. My dad didn't die. He was very much alive as you and me, and he was the American billionaire Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Even if Sun rises in the west I won't own Marvel

Chapter 1

All my life I knew I was different from others around me. I am Rhea Rajput. I am from India. Till yesterday I thought my dad died in a car crash in America. But today my mom told me something that shook my foundation. My dad didn't die. He was very much alive as you and me, and he was the American billionaire Tony Stark.

"Hahaha Ma, you must be kidding me, right "I asked her. I saw her give me stop- that- right- now- or- no- library- for- a –week- look.

"No Rhea it's the truth and you have to face it "

"Why did you lie? You know how it hurts when others had their family complete. I didn't even knew what my dad looked like ."

"I am sorry Ri. I know I should have told you but I was only trying to protect you "

"Protect me from what? From my own Father. Ma all your decisions so far had been good but this one is very bad, very bad."

She opened her mouth to say something to me but I shut her

"No, not a word. you know something, I look up to the stars each night and say 'Dad wish you where here' believing him to be dead. Now I find out my dad is very much alive and he doesn't even know I exists".

I stormed out of the room slamming the door shut at her face.

I ran into my room and launched myself into the bed and started to cry.

 _Back in Malibu ,California, USA_. Tony Stark was staring at the letter he received.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _I don't know whether you remember me. I am Durga Rajput._

Tony froze at the name. He didn't know how many times he searched the whole planet for this woman. Though they spent only 3 nights and 2 days together, she was the first women to catch his attention. She left without a word. Why, he never understood. He returned back to the letter.

 _I know I left without a word. When I found out who you were I was afraid that you were just using me._

He pretended to be just another tourist who came to her palace in North of India. She took him from there to one of the guest house she owned. The night after she left he tried to contact her palace but they just told him she left the country for business. Whenever he tried again he got the same excuses.

 _I sort of went into hiding after that .Not even my family knows that I am alive. After what happened I felt that I couldn't stay there and also didn't have the guts to come with you. I am writing this letter because I am desperate. As I am writing this letter I am not even sure whether I will make it to meet you again. Yes Tony I am dying. We have a daughter .Her name is Rhea .She looks just like you. She is only 15. She have already finished high school. She is into science but sorry, she is not into mechanics as you. She is more me; she aspires to be a biochemist. I am not sure how long I have. Maybe a few months. I have not yet told her about my condition .I know I have to but before I go I want to make sure that she is in safe hands. Please._

 _Here is my address in India_

 _TC 60/662_

 _TVM Kerala India_

 _Durga._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you thank you so much MitsuYuki-Hime for the review which I least expected for a first timer. Also a big thank you to honeybunny0114, jhellou and daydreamer987 for favoriting and following.**

Chapter 2

Tony was staring at the house in front of him. It looked cozy and more like home. He could understand why she chose such a place to stay. She was Indian Royalty but she never boasted about it. Instead, she loathed it.

Ri saw a car pull into the driveway in front of her house. She saw a man step out of it. She recognized who he was. "Pa" she whispered.

She dashed out of her room. That was when she heard her mother cough. She knew her mother wasn't feeling well so she finally gave up being angry with her. She went to her in the kitchen to see blood on the sink.

"Ma" she gasped. She saw her mother fall to the ground.

As Tony was about to press the caller, the door flew open and a raven haired teenage girl caught his arms and dragged him in. The girl looked a lot like him.

"Please save her. "

She dragged him to the kitchen of the house. There he saw Durga's limp body. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the car. The girl followed him. He didn't know what to do. He heard the girl say something to the driver. All he could catch was Medical College RCC. That's when he saw her clutching a strip of tablet.

Tony's POV

"Vincristine," the girl told me.

I was shocked. She was having cancer. We reached the hospital after going through a hell of by roads. When they had taken her to the ICU I turned to see the girl talking to a doctor and showing her the tablet and saying something in a language I knew wasn't Hindi. I saw the doctor pat her shoulder and spoke to her pointing at me.

"He is Ma's friend".

The doctor gave me a wry smile and went into the ICU.

The next thing I knew was that the girl, no, my daughter, slid down the wall she was leaning to. She started to cry sitting there on the floor. I sat down near to her and threw my arm around her and held her close to me. She wrapped her hand around me and cried.

"She didn't even give a clue. And I was so mean to her".

I didn't know what exactly I should say to her. I lifted her and carried her to a bench nearby. We waited there.

Just then a nurse came out and called out something I heard Durga Rajput in it that and stood up.

"Excuse me Could you repeat what you said?" I asked her.

"The patient wishes to see her daughter"

"Rhea, kiddo, your mom wants to see you."She sniffled and looked at me.

We both entered the room. Durga was under external support.

"Ma I am sorry." She cried.

"It's ok honey.

"Tony ". That was when she saw me

"Durga."

"Promise me you will be with her"

"Yes I promise"

"Rhea, I am happy that you are safe."

The doctor came in

"Mr. Stark Miss Rajput Please move out" he requested.

Third person POV

Rhea was staring out of the window. She remembered the times she walked through the road that bordered the garden with her Ma. Then she sensed her dad near her. "She worked here ".

"Mmm. Maybe we should go for a walk."

"But Ma."

"Don't worry kiddo she is going to be there"

"No, I am not coming." She told him defiantly. Tony was surprised. "I am not an idiot.I know well that she is not going to make it through tonight. I want to be near her. Please."

Tony felt this girl was far more precocious than he thought. She was more mature than other teens of her age.

"Ri" he heard a boy call out down the hallway Rhea turned. Her eyes widened with surprise.

 **A/N: I am planning to skip to Avengers straight away. But I will post one shots of Ironman and Rhea's Interactions with Steve later. I am open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got caught up with a lot of things. My friend changed college, she was my sort of beta.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kichu" she ran and hugged the boy. Tony saw that the boy was tall, lanky, dark haired with coal black eyes around six feet tall. He had a tanned athletic look.

"How did you find us?"

"Amma went to your house, it was locked. She felt something was wrong. Your neighbor told her he saw a man carry your mom to the car and you followed into it. I was searching for you guys in every other block. That was when I ran into Dr. Nair. He told me that you were here. Ri, what happened?"

"She is dying. She didn't even say a word even when she told me about him."

"Is he here?"

"Yes. He was the one who brought her here."

Tony came up to the pair. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. They broke apart from the hug.

"Mr. Stark, I am Krishna Iyer. I am Ri's teacher's son, also Ri's classmate. Thank you so much for bringing them here." The tone of the boy's voice said to Tony something else. It was more like "Mr. Stark thank you. You are no longer required here. You may leave."

Tony saw Rhea tug the boy's shirt. And then she turned to him. "Can you give us a minute?" Tony returned to the waiting room outside the ICU.

Rhea dragged Kichu out of the hospital block to the garden.

"What was that in there?"

"What?"

"Don't act innocent Kichu; whatever you told him had a double meaning".

"What double meaning?"

"Shut it. You know very well what I am talking about."

"He was never there for you. Let him be gone. I am good enough to look after you. You don't need that spineless duffer."

"That man is my father. Show some respect and for the record, he didn't know I existed."

"He could have searched for your mom. Did he even try? Look, you don't need him. That's it." Rhea could feel Kichu's hatred for her dad in his words. She couldn't blame him. He, his family was the only people who were there for her Ma and herself even when people sneered at them. When Kichu found out who her father was he started to hate her father. He had repeated the same words then too.

"Oh Mr. Iyer, I didn't know you were the one to take decisions in my life. Ma trusts me with him."

"Enough Ri, ask him to leave." His nose was flaring with anger.

"No," Rhea said stubbornly

"Yes, you have to."

"Told you he is my father and he stays. That's final."

"Then don't come back to me."

"Why should I come back to you? Look, I have my family"

"I thought we were family."

"Yes, we are, but if you are trying to pull my father out of it, then no."

Tony was watching the two argue through the waiting room window. He could see the anger in her brown eyes that shone just like her mother's. Just then the two saw him watching them. They turned to return.

"Mr. Stark", he heard the doctor.

"We are sorry, we couldn't save her".

Tony felt his world didn't know what to do. Just then he got her back only for her to go away forever.

"Noooooooooooo"

He heard her scream. He saw the boy wrap his hand around her waist and pull her close to him and steady her.

Rhea felt everything around her fading and she blacked out.

* * *

Rhea was watching the fire consume her mom's body.

* * *

It's been a month since Rhea moved to the Malibu mansion. At first, she shut herself in her room standing on the balcony staring at the sea.

One morning she came out of the room. Tony was having his breakfast.

"I would like to visit the temple in Calabasas."

"Why?"

"I just want to clear my mind. Visiting temple always helped me. Please."

"Ok, I will tell Happy take you there."

"Ask him to come pick me at 5 in the evening. that's when there is a puja."

"Ok. Rhea, you really need to talk to someone, kid. I don't think your mother would have wanted you to be like this."

All Tony got in response was a "Mmm."

* * *

Rhea returned around 7 o'clock in the evening. Tony was surprised to see her clutching an idol and four men following her lifting a wooden altar and Happy carrying a large bag. He smiled at Tony.

"Ri, kiddo what is this?"

This is an idol of Krishna. And that is an altar where I am going to keep it.

She then turned to the men. "Gentlemen, this way please".

She led them to her room and placed it between the door to the balcony and her TV.

* * *

 **A/N: As I told I was planning to skip directly to Avengers. I was planning to post one shots on Ironman and Rhea's interactions with Steve. I am open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally decided to include Iron Man 1 and 2 in this fic than doing one shots. Hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

April 28, 2008

Rhea was in her room when she heard a noise from the bar. She rushed to the bar to see that her dad has thrown a glass bowl to the floor.

"Tony, Dad, are you ok?" She asked him as she went closer to him avoiding stepping on the glass shards.

"Yeah, I am." He said avoiding her eyes. "Dad?"She knew he was drunk.

" I am not. Now go back to bed."

"No not until you say what is bothering you. Dad, please." She begged him.

"Ri. I am not ready."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since your mom left me." He snapped at her. Rhea was shocked at his response.

"I met your mom when I was traveling around the world. It was an aimless travel. I met many people, had spent many nights with total strangers who came to me, just because I was who I am. Then I met your mom. That was the moment I found the meaning of my a word, she left me.I never got a closure. After that, I was afraid to anchor myself to another woman. Your mom was someone I would have looked up to, after mine. Strong, independent and beautiful. I thought I got her back when the letter came. I was confident that I will get her the best medication. I lost her again. Forever." With that, he hugged her and started to cry. Rhea was crying hard. She guided her dad to the nearest couch. She knew he was devasted by her mom's death but had pulled a strong face for her sake. Now he needed to breakdown. He needed a closure. They both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

One morning Rhea was woken up by the feeling of covers being removed. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She heard her dad say.

"But you are not a morning person." She groaned and slowly she sat upright in her bed.

"But today I am."

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"Today you and I are going for surfing".

Rhea burst into a bout of laughter. "What?" Tony asked her confused.

"I don't even know to swim and you are going to take me to surf? Haha."

"You know to wield a sword even aim well but you don't know to swim. I distinctly remember Kichu saying there was a beach 10 kilometers away from your house."

"The only reason I went to the beach was roasted groundnuts and panipuri," Rhea said.

"What about a walk on the beach?"

"Ok wait. I will get ready." Rhea came out of her room in shorts and a tank top.

They were walking on the beach. Tony picked up an unsuspecting Rhea from the ground and threw her into the water. "Ahh...Tony"She screamed as she landed in the water. She spat the water out of her mouth. She was wet from head to toe. She got up. She chased Tony down the beach. Finally, she got her revenge as she pushed him into the waters.

"I am stinking," Rhea said as she walked back to the house.

"So am I". Tony said. Rhea shot him a glare and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Rhea started spending most of her days with her father in the first, she was confused with a few things so she stood aside. Slowly she started to help in a few things.

May 5, 2008.

"Ri, kiddo, I was planning to introduce to the public, before that I want you to meet a few people". Tony said from beneath the car he was working on. Rhea was sitting on the top of the car reading a book.

"Mmm," She hummed. Tony threw the screwdriver at her. It landed on her head. "Oww". She complained. "What was that for?" " Did you hear what I said? "Tony asked. "Nope".

"I was planning to introduce to the public, before that I want you to meet a few people."

"Who?"

"Rhodey and Obadiah. Mine and your grandfather's friends. Obi is also one of the directors of Stark industries".

That evening Rhea was talking to Rhodey. "So you are literally a princess without her tiara."

"No."

"Why not"?

"Because my mom is not one. Please Rhodey".

"Sorry."

For some unknown reason, she didn't like Obi despite his grandfatherly appearance.

"What happened honey?" Pepper asked when she excused herself from Obi.

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"Obi."

"Even I didn't when I began working here".

" is different about him. Ma always says my reading of a person is right. All of this is just a facade". She said pointing at him.

Pepper just hugged her. Rhea felt all her insecurities wash away. "Thanks, mom." She said. With that, she went back to the living room leaving a shocked Pepper at her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I am going a tad too fast, I am trying my best to slow down maybe I will succeed in future. And I have a wonderful news to share. I got into med school. I am doing my UG.**

Chapter 5

As she walked out of the room Rhea realized that she just called Pepper mom. Rhea felt guilty for taking such a liberty with Pepper. Yes, Pepper was indeed a good woman but still, she felt it was not right. Above all, she felt that she was replacing her Ma. Rhea dashed towards her room and locked herself in. All these days she was doing her very best to come to the fact that her Ma was no more, she curled herself into a ball as she lay on the floor. She started to cry harder.

"Rhea honey, open the door." She heard Pepper.

"Jarvis let her in," Rhea mumbled through her sobs. "Yes, Miss Stark."

"Oh, Rhea." Pepper gasped as she saw her on the floor. She helped Rhea sit straight. She hugged Rhea closer to her, she whispered. "It's ok I am not angry at you. I was just shocked."

"I miss her." Rhea cried.

"I know sweety. It's hard."

"No, you don't. I want her back." Pepper hugged her more closely and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude," Rhea mumbled. "It's ok." Pepper held Rhea closer to her. Rhea felt safe in Pepper's arms. Tony entered the room to see the scene. Pepper raised her finger to her lips indicating him to be quiet.

Tony called a press conference at the Stark Industries office, the next day. The press had no clue of why they were being called in. Rhea was staring from her hidden spot, speaking to a crowd was always difficult her for her. She remembered the first time she gave a speech at her school. As she stood on the stage to deliver whatever she had prepared she was shaking and her palms were sweating, she focused her view to Kichu where he was standing beaming at her like a proud big brother and it helped from then on. But now there was no Kichu and this was not a one-way thing. She was sure the press won't leave her with her side of the speech. She felt Pepper near her. "Relax" Pepper whispered. "You expect me to be relaxed they are like vultures and this is my first."

She then saw her dad enter. "The only thing I am happy about your childhood is you never had to go through their scrutinizing eyes." He said. "Don't worry kiddo. I will keep them in line." He hugged and pressed his lips to her forehead. He gave her hand a squeeze. Then he went to address the people out there. Rhea straightened her dress; she turned to Pepper and asked. "Can't I wear flats? This is killing me." She asked pointing at her heels. "Just for a few minutes so don't worry."

Rhea turned to listen to her father. "Hello everyone, I know you must be wondering why I called you in. Don't worry its not about the company but still, it's about it. There have been many speculations who would inherit this empire which my father built up with his hard work and brains, after me."

"Well, Mr. Stark we don't understand why such an issue is coming up now?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Yeah, it does seem to be irrelevant. I know. I don't know how many of you remember my brief disappearance during the 90s. Then I met someone very special to me but she disappeared as soon as she came. Two months back I found out that she left me someone even more special."

"Mr. Stark. Are you indicating you are having a child?" The same person asked.

Back in her spot, Rhea started to fidget with her Ma's ring it was an antique family heirloom her grandfather gifted to her mother when she turned 18. She had it on her right ring finger.

"Yes. I would like to introduce my daughter Rhea Durga Rajput to you."

Rhea entered into the podium. She waved her hand a bit as she gave a nervous smile to the crowd. Her dad gave her a one-armed hug. "Don't worry. Remember to answer only the questions which you feel you should." He whispered. "Yes," she said. They sat down on the chairs.

"Miss Rajput, are you from India?"

"Yes," she said. She felt so dizzy as she sat there. Tony gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you related to any royal families there?"

"Yes. Please, it's something I don't know much about."

"Do your mother's family know about you?"

"I don't think so."

"Miss Rajput, what do you mean by that?" Rhea was really getting irritated.

"Any other questions?" She asked. Totally ignoring the question making her point clear that it was not something she would like to talk about.

"Did you know about Mr. Stark?"

"No. Not till a few days before my Ma's death."

"When did you both first meet?" Rhea didn't know what to say.

"Four days after I came to know about him." She croaked. Tony grip on her palm tightened under the table but it was more comforting.

"Miss Rajput. What are doing now?"

"I just finished high school waiting for my results. It should be most probably out by end of this month."

"We didn't get it."

"The Indian system of schooling is different from one over here. We have a nationwide exam and the evaluation and result compilation takes around two months time."

"Miss Rajput. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Seems like you have kept up with the tradition of early graduating out of school?"

"Yeah, sort of. But I am nowhere near the geniuses my father is."

"Would you be taking part in the Stark Industries ventures anytime soon?"

"No not in near future, maybe when my dad feels I am ready for it."

"Any other questions?"

"Miss Rajput how was your life in India?"

"Well, I lead a simple middle-class life." Just before anyone could ask anything more Tony stood up.

"I think that is enough for this one time. Thank you all, thank you so much."

"Phew. I am so happy, that it wasn't a nightmare as we expected it to be." Tony said as they got back home. Rhea sunk down into the couch. "Rhea go change," Tony ordered to her. She groaned as she got up from her seat. "I was shot down by the most dangerous people in this universe. Show some mercy, Dad." Pepper giggled at her response, while Tony sighed and shook his head. Rhea removed her heels and held it in her hands. She left for her room. "Is that how you feel each time I don't listen to you?" Tony asked her. "Yes." Pepper replied.

"So what is tomorrow's schedule?" Tony asked her as he went towards the bar. He poured two drinks for each of them.

"Tomorrow you have an award ceremony."

"Oh, that apogee one. Then, what else?"

"You have to leave for the weapon demo at Afghanistan day after tomorrow."

Just then Rhea came back into the room. "Dad uncle Nath called. He wants us to decide something about the house." She said in a grim voice.

"What do you want to do?"

"A part of me wants not to sell it but it was her dream home I can't let it fall apart."

"We could rent it". Pepper suggested.

Suddenly something came into her mind. "We could rent it and send the money we get to the Paediatric Oncology department at the hospital."

"That is great idea kiddo."

"I have to bring some things from there."

"That means you have to go to India."

"Yeah, I will go tomorrow."

"Maybe after I return from Afghanistan we could go together."

"There is no need of that Dad it won't be a big problem."

"You sure."

"Yep."

The next day Rhea left for India

 **A/N: as always constructive criticism is welcomed. I will try my best to come up to the expectation**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post in a while. Busy with college. I am trying my best to improve my writing. Criticism is welcomed.**

 **Chapter 6**

As soon as she landed in India, Rhea called Pepper. She knew it was morning over there. "Hello Ri, how was your journey?" " It was fine". "How is the man-child over there?" " Well, he didn't show up for the awards, Obi had to step up. Above all, he was in some casino". Just then she heard someone else on the other head of the phone. "Who is that Pepper? " "Another one night stand I guess." Rhea gave an exasperated sigh. "Ok, Pep I will call you later."

She saw Kichu and his dad waiting for her at the arrival. "Hey, buddy," she called out as she saw him. "Hey", he waved back. His dad came to her to get her baggage. As soon as her luggage was out of her hands, she ran towards him. The two collided and fell on the floor into a heap. Despite wincing in pain both of them were laughing their hearts out. People were looking at them as if they were mad.

" Skinny how are you?" he asked, as they got up. "Finee..." She sang.

She called Pepper on her way to Kichu's house. "Hello, Pep". "Wait for a second Rhea." "Tony you have to go." "Pep what happened? Give the phone to him."

"Dad, what did you do? Did you bring someone else home?"

"Ri honey, I.."

"Don't honey me, I am not gonna fall for it. Why do you do this? A few days back you said how much you loved Ma. Now I find out you brought someone home. I hate you. Don't you ever talk to me and I am not coming back. I don't want a womanizer for my father..." with that, she cut off the call. Before she could collapse, Kichu held her as she cried. On her ride to Kichu's home, she was totally silent.

"You never had to leave. I told you it won't work out". Kichu said. Rhea shot him a glare. "He is my dad Kichu. He may not be the best person but still, he is my father. I may scream at him, yell at him, tell whole lot awful things about him but I may not like to hear it from you or anyone else."Kichu let out a sigh. He saw his father motioning him to not to talk about it through the rear view. As soon as she reached Kichu's place she headed to her room there without speaking to anyone. Rhea cried to sleep that night. Her gut was saying something was not right, something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what it was. She decided to call her dad at last. Rhea tried the whole night to contact him but she was not able to. She cursed the still-developing telecoms of India. She was growing restless.

Rhea was standing in front of the house with Kichu. She remembered the first time she came there she was six when they moved into the house. She remembered holding her mom's hand and staring into the big house (well for her tiny six-year-old figure the house was huge). She remembered how it smelt of wood and paint. As she opened the door, she fought her urge to call out for her mom. Kichu's mom had done a great job of keeping the place as she left it. Each corner of the house had a story to tell. She remembered the first time her mom made her stand in the corner of the living room for nearly drowning Kichu into the temple pond. She laughed at the memory of a drenched Kichu, his dad, and a teary-eyed kid version of herself. The way Kichu snickered as she was told off. In the right opposite corner was the place where her Ma kept her veena. She thrummed it as the sweet sound echoed in the house. Kichu was silently following her as she went through the house. She went into the small room which they kept as their mandir. That was the place where she started her first lesson of everything. Her dance lessons, music lessons, the first step of Kalaripayattu... She felt so numb. Finally, she reached her Ma's room. It still smelled of her, the bedspread and the sheets. She saw a small photo frame of herself and her Ma on the bedside table. It was the one taken on her school farewell, she was wearing a sari and her Ma was smiling proudly as she held her close. Rhea's eyes got welled up as remembered the day. After two and a half hour battle, her ma was finally able to drape the six-yard disaster as she called it. She complained and questioned both of their mothers how they wore it as a daily wear as Kichu laughed the memories made her laugh but it also stung deep down at her heart as she didn't have her Ma to relive the moment and laugh as they used to whenever something of the past showed up. She remembered her ma teasing her for the pond incident whenever they passed through the temple. Rhea let out a sob as she held hugged the photo closer to her chest. Kichu hugged her as she cried.

Rhea was able to collect herself after some time. She started to pack each and every object. She was still confused what to do with them. She finally decided that she would just pack them and then come another day to take them back to America.

That night Rhea tried once again to call her father still she couldn't reach him. She was growing restless. She was so angry at herself for being rude to him.

The next day Rhea and Kichu decided to go to the were strolling through the shore when she saw a weird tourist staring at them. "Kichu, isn't he too stiff for a tourist, a foreigner?" "Maybe he recognized you". "Then he wouldn't be stiff at all." " Let's get back home."

They reached home to find a teary-eyed Laxmi ,Kichu's mom. They saw the news was running. "Oh, Ri". She cried as she pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" She asked her. Just then she heard the reporter say "It was around 4 am IST Mr. Starks convoy was attacked and there is no sign of yet. It is feared that he has been kidnapped by the terrorist groups prevailing there. So far no known terrorist organizations have come forward taking the responsibility of the incident."

Rhea felt her world coming to an end. She just lost her mom, now her dad. She was not even sure whether he is dead or alive. She didn't want to be an orphan. She felt herself blacking out.

She woke up in a hospital bed. There were all tubes and ivy's around her. She saw Kichu dosing off in a chair nearby, his one hand was just away from her head. She knew he was simply running his hand through her hair, something he always did when she was sick and trying to sleep. She smiled. She tried to move it, but woke him up." Ri, you alright?"

" Yeah, what happened? " "You had an epileptic attack." "I know it is the first one, we got scared". You passed out for a day."

"Is it true? " "Yes". "I was so very cruel, why do I do this all the time? Last time I yelled at Ma, and four days later she was gone. Now I told him I didn't want him to be my father and I don't even know whether he is alive now or not. I don't deserve happiness."

"Shut it, Rhea, if anyone in this world deserves the happiness, that would be you. I have seen you cry in corners of school classrooms thinking he was dead and you never got to know him. I have heard you complaining to your Ma how selfish she was, that she got to know your dad but never made it a point to keep even a bit of the memory of him for you. I have seen you say to the stars your day, believing him to be gone. "

"I do that even now, only thing is that it is true now. Maybe Pepper... "How is she, Pepper." "She is really a strong is trying to put a brave face but deep inside she is hurting. He was an idiot. Even when he had the best in front of him he never asked her out." She sighed. "Somewhere she reminds me of Ma. Strong, level-headed". After a pause, he said"He is your father.I don't think that he will surrender to anyone without a fight."

Just then the door opened to reveal a uniform-clad police officer and a grim looking dirty blonde man. "Miss Stark, I am Mr. Alexander Jacob IPS, Commissioner of Police Kerala. This is Mr. Clint Barton."

"Who are you FBI or CIA? She asked him impassively."

"How did you find out I am one of them?" He asked amused.

"For a tourist, you were too stiff at the beach. If Commissioner here had to bring you in, it means you are one of them. Now, who is your boss?"

"SHIELD. We are far too secret that not every American Citizen knows about us like them."

"I know." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"May or may not have gone through Howard Stark's stuff."

"You have a future, kid. The reason why I came here is my boss, Director Nicholas J Fury believes that it may not be safe for you to travel alone to States all by yourself, so I am here to escort you to a safe house, from where you will travel to California."

"Is Miss Potts informed of this development?"

"Yes. Anyone else you want this to be conveyed to?"

"Colonel James Rhodes and no one else."

Meanwhile, SI office at Malibu.

"Miss Potts, you have to explain where Rhea is."

"She is still under recovery . I can't disclose her date of return and also her mode of transport as I have sworn secrecy to her."

"I am her closest guardian."

"Only after me and Colonel Rhodes". With that Pepper left Obadiah's office.

As soon as Pepper left his office, he turned to his phone.

"Finish off the girl, wherever she is."

 **A/N: mandir- a room or an area of the house where the morning and evening prayer is held with the main deity.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry. I haven't abandoned this story. First came my exams, then holidays, then the new year above all I was too lazy to take copy all the things I wrote in my book on my laptop. so here is Chapter 7...**

 **anyways HAPPY NEWYEAR FOLKS...**

Chapter 7

Rhea was awakened somewhere in the middle of the night by some noise in her room. She saw Kichu sleeping peacefully in the moonlight. She felt a shadow move, she was thankful that the tubes around her were removed. She got out of the bed. She slowly moved her hand towards the switch and switched on the light. She saw the intruder freeze. "Ok, Miss Stark we can do this the easy way. Your friend here and agent outside won't wake up anytime soon." He said with an evil grin. "Who are you? And who sent you?" She said scathingly while scanning the room for possible escape. She pushed the IV stand towards the man it fell on his foot piercing through his shoe he let out a yelp. He was trying to remove it from his leg Rhea caught hold of his hair. "Tell me who sent you." She asked him she brought the knife that was on the bedside table to his throat. "I know you can't kill me." He said mocking her. "Yeah, I can't kill you but I can damn well knock you out and give you to Agent Barton out there." With that, she hit his head on the nearby table knocking him out. She went to check on Kichu she saw the tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck. She slowly pulled it out of his neck she tried to shook him awake. He mumbled to go back into his slumber. She saw Agent Barton passed out on the bench outside her room. She poured a bottle of water over him. Still, it generated no response from the passed out agent.

She finally decided to tie up her attacker she used the pillow cover and bed sheets to tie him up to the legs of the hospital cot. She ringed the reception. "There has been a security breach in the VIP suite. Please send in the team. Rhea Stark. With that Rhea had cut short her call. Soon a team of medical staff along with security personnel stationed outside the hospital entered the room. The staff started working on Kichu and agent Barton. While the head of the security personnel started asking Rhea about the attack.

"They said you took him out all by yourself. You are much more than the genius' Stark introduced to the world."

"I am not a genius as you think of me. Yeah but I am much more than the simple girl he introduced. I started my martial arts training when I was five. My mom was my teacher. I know sword fighting and archery."

"You are more of warrior princesses than the usual damsel in distress type." I like that.

They were heading back to the States in a jet which had a capacity of two. Clint was flying the jet. All the security personnel could understand from her attacker was that he was a mere puppet who was in dark about his boss. It was the desperate need of money which made him do this dirty work. "You would be the first person in the world history who paid her own assassin." "The man was desperate, I might have stopped him from beginning dragged through the dirt."

"Any idea about the boss". She asked after a long pause.

"None yet the call came from North West Asia. To be frank the Afghan region. So we assume they could be your Father's kidnappers. We have informed our team there about the development." That was when Clint noticed Rhea was crying. He turned the jet on autopilot before turning to talk to her. "Hey, kid, your father is a fighter I am sure of it. He is not gone".

"I know he is a fighter. I know whosoever is the kidnappers I pray he is giving them a hell." Rhea said between her sobs. Clint barked a laughter. "You are indeed Stark's kid."

"Where are we heading to? Please don't say it is another place filled with statues and robots."

"Statues and robots?" Clint asked her raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, the base from which we took off. They were walking around like that."

"It isn't a SHIELD base it is a RAW base."

"Whatever how can you people be so detached? Don't you guys get any holidays? Breaks vacations or is it all work, no play. Phew, I can't even imagine myself in a career like yours. I will die of depression."

"It's because you have never gotten to see the fun part of it."

"I don't see how putting one's life at stake as the fun part of his or her work." Clint smiled before turning back to manning the jet. Rhea Stark will always be special to him. He understood it by that one conversation. Despite going through a tough time she didn't lose her sense of humor. He remembered her friend saying that only a few months back she lost her mom and it took a lot of time for a comeback. The only thing that kept her sane at the moment was the hope her dad was still there out. He prayed the fun loving girl next to him will never have to go through the same thing once more. He saw as his house, coming into his vision.

"So you press a button and this turns out to be another secret base of yours isn't it." Clint smiled as they stepped into the house. "Honey, I am home," he called out. Rhea saw a woman come out of the kitchen. She was cradling a pink bundle. Rhea being who she was automatically going forward to peek into the bundle in Clint's partner's arm. "She is so cute." she cooed into the bundle. "Miss Stark, meet Lila Laura Barton and my dearest wife Laura Barton." Clint introduced them to her. "DADDY," just then Rhea heard a little boy's excited shout. She saw a boy around four come launch himself towards Clint's open arms. Clint scooped him up; both of them wore an identical grin. "Rhea this is Cooper." Clint introduced his son ."Beautiful," said Cooper bashfully before hiding into the crook of his dad's neck.

"Little Coop is having a crush." Laura cooed at her son. "What kind of host am I? Let me show you the guest room." Laura said as she led her way. Rhea was surprised to find clothes of her size waiting for her. SHEILD she thought. Rhea came out of the room she went to the porch she saw Cooper trying to aim at a scoreboard with a fake bow arrow set. He was repeatedly failing but still, he was not giving up. "Hey, buddy. Want a little help over there." Cooper blushed as he saw Rhea. "I will show you how." She bent down to his level and helped Cooper to aim properly. "Now release." She said to him. As the arrow hit its mark Cooper let out a squeal and called out to his dad. "Daddy..." he ran into the house. Rhea laughed and followed him into the house.

She could feel the harsh desert terrain around her. She was standing in the middle of nowhere. Then she saw a figure coming towards her, as it neared she realized it was her dad, he looked all ragged and drained but still, his eyes were filled with love and joy. She ran towards him. "Dad..." she cried and ran towards him. Just then she heard a loud bang and she watched in horror as she saw his faded white shirt stained deep red. "Paaaa..." she screamed as she saw him slump into the sand beneath him.

 **A/N: Constructive Criticism welcomed...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I haven't abandoned the story. I have been so busy with college. I am not satisfied with this chapter but still posting.**

Chapter 8

She jumped awake. She was all sweating. She saw Clint rushing into the room. "Ri kid shake it off its just a nightmare." Rhea hugged Clint and sobbed. "They killed him." She said in between her sobs. "Rhea kiddo, it's just a nightmare." Clint hugged her as she went back to sleep.

The next morning Rhea was avoiding Clint and Laura. At breakfast, she was looking down at her plate. Laura sent a worried glance to Clint who nodded at her. As soon as she finished the breakfast she went out of the house to the barn.

She was feeding the horse when Clint came in. "You know there is nothing to be ashamed about having a nightmare. I get them all the time. Laura has the habit of being woken up in the middle of the night."

"How did you even figure out that I was thinking all that?"

"An educated guess. We have a guest who would like to talk to you."

Rhea entered the house. She saw a nervous looking Laura leaning to the kitchen counter she found the said guest sitting on a chair near to the dining table.

"Miss Rajput I am Director Nick Fury SHIELD. I am here with a proposition for you?"

"And what that might be?" Rhea asked. She cringed at the arrogant tone that came out of her mouth. If her mom was there she would have given her a swat on her head.

"You are indeed Stark's daughter." After a brief pause, he continued. "I heard you were able to take down your attacker alone."

"For that, I was rather fortunate to have an opponent less competent than me. If it had been someone as trained as Clint here or any of your other agents then I would not have survived."

"That can be overcome by properly training you." Rhea raised her hand. "Director I assume your proposition earlier was about my involvement with SHIELD. If it is so let me inform you that i am least interested in this. I don't want a target to be stuck behind people I love because of the job I have. I don't want to live each moment of my life fearing someone to kill me. And it's rather insensitive of you to ask a teenager something this crucial. Its national security Mr. Fury, not a child's play of hiding and seek to recruit me into the mess." With that, she returned to her room with Cooper at her tow.

Nick gave a smile. "I think Director Carter was right about her she is more of her mother than her father. Future of shield is safe with her than anyone else Phil and you would have to drill her hard."

"But director she hadn't agreed yet.

That's where I need you. You have seemingly built a strong friendship with her."

"Sorry director, Rhea Rajput is her own person it should be her own decision," Laura interjected. "We cannot manipulate a confused teenager to take such a big decision."

"I agree with Laura over the matter director. We should give the kid time to think."

Rhea stayed with the Bartons for around two weeks. She had spent most of her time playing with Cooper and watching over Lila when Laura was busy with the farm. By the time Rhea had to leave for California, she had become Cooper's best friend. Rhea bent down to a crying Cooper. "I promise to call Cooper." "Every day?"

"Every day." Rhea gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to the waiting car. An hour later Rhea found herself in quinjet heading to California. Clint shook awake Rhea. Ri kid we have reached. Rhea got out of the quinjet. She saw pepper waiting for her. She ran towards her and hugged her. Rhea broke down again after days. "I miss him." she sobbed. "Me too, honey," Pepper said as she pulled closer and pressed her lips to her forehead. "Miss Potts we are ready for you." Rhea turned to see a rather cheerful agent around his forties. "Agent Phil Coulson." He introduced himself. "Miss Potts shall we?" "Yeah. Let's go home Ri."

Rhea spent half of her time going through her dad's stuff browsing through them trying to get to know the man who she knew as her father for a few months, someone who she might never get to know ever again. Rhea felt so empty. She came across one of his journals. She opened it.

Mom,

I know I rarely write these days to you. The last time might have been fifteen years back to tell about Durga. Today I got a letter from her. Someone very special is waiting for me, mom. I can start my life now. I am getting back my family. I am sad that I missed her first step to the very first of her very first day at school and everything. I can't afford to lose any more moments in her life. She loves music and plays veena. She looks so beautiful mom. I am going tomorrow to get them here.

Tony

Rhea sobbed clutching it to her chest. She felt someone coming and sitting next to her on the floor. She knew it was Pepper. "I don't think he would love the idea of you moping around here."

"I will never know him. I can't lose him Pepper like mom. I will be no one without them."

Pepper pulled her into a hug. "You are their daughter. No one can steal that from you, honey. They will be always there in your heart."

Rhea sobbed harder. Pepper held her till her sobs subsided. "Did you have lunch?"

"No."

"Let's go upstairs and have something."

Soon after having her lunch rhea ran into her room she vomited out all she had. "Ri honey. Are you alright? Do we need to see a doctor?"

"I am fine Pepper."

"Miss Potts, Miss Rajput was skipping her meals for many days now." Quipped in Jarvis.

"Is that so?" Pepper was standing at the doorway of her bathroom with arms folded across her chest. Rhea glared at nonexistent Jarvis. "Ri honey, answer me."

"I did have chips and coke. I am not starving."

"Rhea they don't count to be a proper meal, honey."

"STOP going all mother hen over me. I know what to do. GET OUT."

"RHEA, stop it this instant." For the first time, Pepper yelled at her.

"I don't want anyone to take care of me. Now stay away from me." Rhea slammed the bathroom door at Pepper's face. "Rhea Durga, open the door this instant."

"Who are you to me? My mom? Or dad's girlfriend no you are no one. I don't want to see you. You remind me of her... go away, Pepper."

Rhea curled into a ball in the bathroom floor. She sobbed herself into sleep.

Rhea woke up to find herself in her bed. She looked around to see a figure dozing out in a chair.

"AAAAAAAAAA" she screamed.

 **A/N: constructive criticism welcomed**


	9. Chapter 9

Princess and soldier

Chapter 9

"What happened? Are you fine?" The figure asked Rhea.

"Kichu?" Rhea recognized the voice. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Thought someone could use my help. And it seems to be true." Kichu told as he came forward to sit next to her." I can't help it. It's all again like before. I can't..." Rhea sobbed. Kichu pulled her into a hug. "Ri, don't cry. I know it's hard but you have to fight. You are the daughter of one of the toughest women I knew. You can't mope around. People are waiting for you to break down. You can't Rhea... If you will then it's just forgetting all your mom prepared you for all these years."

"I can't I just can't... Without either of them I am nothing."

"Rhea... You have gone through worse... You stood strong..."

"Shut up Kichu. The last thing I told my father was that I hate him. And never wish to return to him. Now I don't even know whether he is alive or not. I fought with my mom and lost her forever I never got to say a goodbye to either of them. You have everything your mom is fine. You got to spend every day of your life with your father. You had a family. I am jealous of you. I might be the Stark heiress but I am the poorest person in this Earth. I don't have my family I never had one."

Kichu kept quiet. As he let his friend let out her mind. He held her closer. The girl in his arm is no longer the one he knew. The one who left India. She has gone far down the road. For the first time he found himself at a point where he couldn't help his friend, his little sister, his life line. All he could do was hold her. Soon the two friends drifted off to sleep.

Pepper slowly peeped into Rhea's room. She found the two friends curled up together. She smiled before pulling the covers. She knew the boy can help Rhea. She can't let her go down the path her father went when he was her age. She had promised herself that. She pulled out her phone. "Hey Rhodes, may be we can help her out. The boy can do it."

The next morning Rhea woke up to find Kichu sleeping next to her. Last time they slept like that was when her mom died. She remembered refusing to let go of him hugging him tighter. She remembered begin afraid that she would loose him if she let him out of her sight. Rhea felt so bad that she yelled at him the other night. She slowly slipped out of the bed she rubbed her eyes while going to the bathroom. She felt something greasy and black in her hand. She ran to the bathroom to check upon herself. Aargh! She screamed. She saw her whole face was covered with grease. "Mr. Iyer!" she bellowed. "What did you do to me?"... She roared as she ran back to the room. Kichu looked like a deer caught in the lights. Rhea looked at him venomously before lunging for his throat. Kichu ran for his life.

Rhea followed him to the hallway. She threw the first thing she could put her hands on which was a screwdriver it missed him by an inch but went straight to land on Rhodey's head who was coming into the house. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. "Oh god" Rhea ran towards Rhodey. "I am sorry Rhodey it's this idiot I was aiming for." "What happened to your face?"

"This idiot thought it would be funny to give me a greasy face." Rhea glared at Kichu while he took a step back to hide behind Rhodey. "Haha!" Rhodey laughed as he hugged his stomach. Rhea looked at him with her mouth open. "Here is a boy bullying your one and only niece and you are laughing at her." She accused Rhodey. "Stop being a drama queen Ri." Rhodey chided her. "I'm telling the truth. You are laughing instead of defending me. If you can't I will do it myself." She looked scathingly at Kichu."Thought you could escape didn't you Mr. Iyer." Rhea went around Rhodey for the boy like a predator hunting it's prey. Kichu ran for his life to the work shop downstairs with Rhea at his tow. "Stop there you ass." She screamed as she ran after him.

"J instruct Dummy to be at standby this is war." As soon as Kichu entered the lab he was welcomed by Dummy spraying water straight into his eye. He heard Rhea's menacing laughter behind him. "You have entered my territory Mr. Iyer now there is no way of escape. Surrender." Dummy went towards Rhea. Rhea patted Dummy as if it was a dog. "Good boy"she cooed at it.

"Don't tell me you just cooed at a robot. That too one that looks nothing more than a school project." Just then Kichu got another round of water spray from Dummy. Rhea doubled over with laughter. "Just a school project. Huh?" " I take back my words." Rhea went to the nearest the drawer an took out a box of tissues and started wiping her face.

Rhea came out of her room to find Obie sitting with Kichu. He had thrown his arm around Kichu's shoulders. Kichu was visibily uncomfortable about it. "Hello ." Rhea said as she went over to the couch. She pulled Kichu's arm as she sat down. Obie took his arm from Kichu. "How many times have I told you to call me Obidiah or Obie."Rhea just smiled. She turned to Kichu and whispered "he _is just a fox." He_ nodded.

"So Mr. Iyer is your friend?" " Yeah mom was friends with his mother. By the way what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to show you some paperwork about the company. I would be running SI till you are major."

"Excuse me. I don't think my dad is gone from the face of Earth. And I think we can talk about it with Pepper and Rhodey. They're basically my guardians. So without them me going through these papers doesn't make sense."

"But..."

"No buts. You may leave. And leave the papers here. I would like Pepper to go through them. Just because I am a minor you can't manipulate me ."

Rhea saw that Stane was seeing red. Obidiah controlled his emotion. "You are so mature. Future of SI is safe in your hands."

"Thank you Mr. Stane." With that he left. Are you fine? She heard Kichu.

"Yeah, what was he doing to you?"

"Just asking why I was here. The depth of our relationship."

"What?!"

"Yep he thought I am your boyfriend. I told him I am not."

"He is a double faced ass. I am cent percent sure he is behind Dad's disappearance. See how fast he came with the papers. I want Rhodey and Pepper go through it."

"Hey let's go to the lab." Rhea told as she collected the papers and put them in her closet. "J remind me to scan them. "

"Yes Miss Rajput."

The duo setout for the lab. They were going through many of Tony's things. When Kichu pulled out a book and proceeded to read it. Rhea observed that her friend was too deep in the book. Suddenly he started to search the nearest cabinet for something. "What are you searching for? A pen and paper." " Dummy bring them in. What is so interesting in the book."

"For the ass your father is he is bloody brilliant." Rhea swated his head. "Language, the man you called an ass happens to be my father."

"Just go through these, you will realise what I am saying."

"I know it's a Herculean effort to make sure he has food in his system and enough sleep. Because once wheels star turning in his head he never stops he reaches it. This something I found out in my stay here. He was a child prodigy."

"Now I realize how the seven year old you could cover high school portions. You had him in you always and will always have him in you. No one can ever change your identity Ri. You are Rhea Durga Rajput. Nothing can change that."

Rhea hugged Kichu. "Thank you."

"What's our major rule?"

"Friends say thank you. Siblings never. It's the duty of the other to support the one in need."

"So just take that back. I would always be there for you Ri. No matter what happens. Love you to the moon and back."

Meanwhile somewhere in the East Asia a man was yearning to see his daughter and he knew he would and all of this would be just a bad dream.


End file.
